


Dioses y Monstruos.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little romantic, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drug Use, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Sus ojos eran dos faros atrayendo a cualquiera que quisiera tomar un poco de lo que ella ofrecía coronándose a sí misma como el dios de aquellos monstruos, siendo alabada y recibiendo las ofrendas.El cazador se lamió los labios al verla aparecer un collar de diamantes en torno a su cuello antes de que sus manos se movieran de manera elegante sobre su cabeza y una corona de picos dorados la decorara contrastando con su halo.La sangre emanó de sus ojos en llanto deslizándose con lentitud sobre sus mejillas mientras la música llegaba a su final y ella recibía las ovaciones con una sonrisa sabiendo, sin temor a equivocarse, que ahora ella tenía todo.Inspirado en la canción de Lana del Rey:"En la tierra de los dioses y monstruosyo era un ángelbuscando follar duro."-Gods and Monsters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: OTP's Songfic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 5





	Dioses y Monstruos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto sólo había sido una excusa de escribir smut con Cass fem porque tengo algo con ella, lo siento, como que amo mucho a Cass fem así que pido perdón
> 
> Además, sólo le pedía a la vida una escena de Castiel con ésta canción de fondo y se me negó ;-;

Las calles parecían ser demasiado largas a esas horas de la noche, había algunas personas que iban y venían metidos en sus propios asuntos mientras el final de la jornada se avecinaba sobre sus espaldas. Las estrellas iluminaban el camino acompañadas de algunas farolas y semáforos, los callejones mantenían ocultos en oscuridad los secretos que se daban entre sus paredes, los susurros y los delitos cometidos no serían encontrados en aquel lugar.

En medio de la calle caminaba una mujer envuelta con ambos brazos; iba descalza, su vestido blanco era un desastre y su cabello, una maraña negra que se consideraba lo bastante larga como para hacerla parecer escalofriante, caía como dos cortinas a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban débilmente mientras miraba a ambos lados a la gente ir y venir, interesada por aquellos humanos mientras éstos la miraban de vuelta, algunos como depredadores, otros con pesar.

Hacía frío pero ella no lo sentía, no demasiado, apenas una ligera incomodidad coreada por las piedrecillas que se encajaban en la planta de sus pies a cada paso que daba. Conforme más caminaba las construcciones parecían más abandonadas y las personas iban disminuyendo.

No obstante, pronto llegó a una zona donde varias mujeres se encontraban en las esquinas con ropas realmente diminutas haciendo que las mirara con el interés de una niña curiosa. Atrajo la atención, era obvio, poseía un rostro delicado y realmente hermoso que en otras circunstancias habría hecho que otros se posaran de rodillas.

Era bonita pero ¿por qué la miraban tan fijamente? Quizá eran las alas en su espalda, esas hermosas alas negras con destellos azules que iban de sus omoplatos extendiéndose cuan largas eran; quizá eran lo irreales que lucían sus ojos o lo perdida que parecía en aquel mundo, más acostumbrada a ser una espectadora que a sentirlo bajo los pies.

La pobre chica, tan hermosa como un ser etéreo, acaricio sus brazos desnudos comenzando a ser consciente del frío que le rodeaba y esos sentimientos extraños como lo era el dolor, el hambre, la soledad.

Las mujeres en las esquinas la miraban con pesar, casi deseando alertarla de que más le valía regresar por donde había venido pero ese era el problema, ¿no es así? Ella no podía volver a casa.

—Mira qué tenemos aquí—el ligero olor a azufre la puso en alerta cuando un demonio se colocó frente a ella mirándola fijamente—Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿no, angelito?—ella no respondió, estaba indefensa ante el demonio frente a ella—Y algo me dice que no puedes volver.

La pelinegra le miró unos segundos luciendo terriblemente asustada sin nada con qué defenderse haciendo que aquel demonio chasqueara la lengua, tomándola del rostro y mirándolo desde varios ángulos en un intento de convencerse. No era la primera vez que un ángel terminaba andando por ahí hasta llegar a él, les encontraba muy buen negocio una vez que aceptaban que no volverían a casa y que ahora estarían envueltos por los apetitos de los humanos.

—De acuerdo, ahora estás conmigo—sentenció el demonio.

—No.

La primera palabra dicha por el ángel hizo que el demonio le mirara enarcando las cejas; si bien seguía luciendo asustada de todo su entorno parecía estar segura de sus palabras, como si prefiriera ser echada a los perros antes de aceptar la mano del demonio y Crowley no la culpaba, ella era un ángel después de todo, pero había sido echada de su casa por algo y ahora le tocaba seguir las reglas del mundo de los hombres.

—Conmigo estarás a salvo—declaró Crowley haciendo que la mujer le mirara con desconfianza—Puedes aceptar mi oferta o seguir vagando, con hambre y frío, mientras te cazan y ponen precio a tus alas—ella apretó los labios y miró a Crowley asintiendo—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Castiel.

…

Aquel parecía un lugar desolado, maloliente y con probabilidades de pescar alguna enfermedad pero una vez que atravesabas aquella puerta de madera un tanto mohosa lo primero que te recibía era un pasillo de luces de neón con las paredes forradas de terciopelo rojo, una alfombra rosada que señalaba el camino hasta el final del corredor donde una cortina de cuentas negras marcaba la bienvenida a la perdición.

La música ya se escuchaba lejanamente y se sentía retumbando en el suelo y las paredes, cualquiera se preguntaría cómo aquella desvencijada construcción soportaba semejante relajo pero el interior siempre era mucho mejor que el exterior.

Dean Winchester hace tiempo que no se pasaba por ahí, ya conocía a todas las chicas de Crowley así que no encontraba útil ir y dejarse caer pero había escuchado por ahí que Crowley tenía a alguien nuevo que valía por completo la pena. Así que aquel cazador se vio en la necesidad de conducir a ese remoto lugar de Chicago con tal de echarle un vistazo a la nueva adquisición de Crowley.

Atravesó las cortinas de cuentas y miró a su alrededor siendo recibido por las luces verduzcas fluorescentes que iban y venían iluminando el escenario que iba a lo largo del lugar dividiéndolo a la mitad, cuatro tubos de acero iban de éste al techo mientras un lado opuesto del escenario y parte del techo estaba decorado de miles de espejos y frente a ellos se encontraban los miles de taburetes forrados de cuero.

La gran mayoría ya estaban ocupados; espectros, metamorfos, hombres lobo y vampiros, quizá hasta algún dios pagano andaba rondando por ahí mirando con atención el espectáculo. Había un par de demonios bailando en el escenario en ese momento.

Dean miró a su alrededor, tomó la bebida que un camarero vestido de cuero le ofrecía y se encaminó bajando un par de escalones en dirección a un lugar vacío. Era obvio que ya no le tocaría al frente así que usó una de las mesas que rara vez eran ocupadas y miró con interés a su alrededor; las luces no eran molestas hasta cierto punto, eran íntimas y bajas dando un aspecto un tanto lúgubre y privado a pesar de estar rodeados de personas.

Decidió unirse a los que contribuían a la formación de esa nube de nicotina sobre su cabeza y sacó un cigarro y un encendedor mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano—Dean sonrió al escuchar la voz de Crowley y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

El demonio se encontraba luciendo su distinguido traje negro acompañado, en esa ocasión, por una corbata roja haciendo que Dean sonriera con burla antes de volver su atención al frente y al escenario donde hermosas mujeres de ojos oscuros se deslizaban con seducción atrayendo a cualquiera.

Él y Crowley tenían buenas migas a pesar del trabajo del humano, no era nada del otro estilo sino un trato de compañerismo cuando Dean visitaba aquel lugar y se hacía de la vista gorda por gente idiota que ha vendido su alma por simple placer.

—Todo el mundo habla de tu nuevo ángel—masculló Dean arrojando el humo del tabaco sin más—Tenía que verlo por mí mismo.

—Realmente vale la pena—asintió el demonio colocándose a su lado—Si la quieres un rato contigo basta un poco de droga—ante eso Dean le miró enarcando las cejas pero Crowley se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes un ángel adicto?

—Oye, cada quien busca alcanzar el cielo a su manera—el demonio sonrió antes de alejarse—Además, ése era su hogar.

La música terminó anunciando el cambio de bailarinas haciendo que Dean volviera a prestar atención al escenario frente a él. La música se volvió más acompasada, lenta, casi hipnótica provocando ganas de balancearte suavemente a determinado ritmo, casi como hacer el amor.

Dean siguió en silencio sintiendo esa melodía en lo profundo en el momento en que un ángel subía al escenario; era delgada, muy delgada pero hermosa, su cabello brillaba bajo las luces mientras sus alas se arrastraban por el suelo en el momento en que llegaba a su lugar y miles de ella decoraban los espejos; vestía un conjunto de lencería azul haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, el hueso de su cadera señalaba el camino hacia el paraíso mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno al tubo y se deslizaban con lentitud.

Ella pareció pasar la mirada por su público luciendo un tanto perdida, como si realmente no se encontrara ahí mientras comenzaba a balancearse al ritmo de esa canción. A diferencia de las demonios de hace unos instantes, el ángel estaba descalza luciendo pies delicados que pasaba por el tubo de arriba abajo antes de enrollar sus largas piernas y girar.

Dean seguía aquellas manos tan delicadas que iban de su cuello a su pecho; la miró arrodillarse y hacer que su cabello se fuera de un movimiento brusco hacia atrás y esa mano seguía bajando más y más hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

La vio incorporarse, hermosa y etérea con sus alas extendiéndose a su espalda mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo cadencioso de la canción. Lucía como si estuviera haciéndose el amor ella misma. A Dean parecía escucharla jadear mientras sus ojos brillaban y miraba a través de un par de rendijas a sus invitados siendo beneficiada con miles de cosas; oro, plata, algunos billetes y cosas de valor inigualable. Incluso a Dean le pareció ver diamantes y pequeñas pastillas.

La vio recostarse sobre su espalda mientras su cabello se extendía alrededor de su cabeza como un halo, aquella posición hacía difícil mirar así que Dean contempló el techo encontrándola reflejada en uno de los espejos; ahí estaba con las piernas dobladas acariciándose la una a la otra mientras sus brazos se extendían como sus alas, la miraba reflejada con los ojos cerrados recibiendo todo lo que aquellas criaturas tenían para darle, sabiéndose venerada después de ser echada del paraíso. Dean la miraba arquearse sobre sí misma, acariciarse al ritmo volviendo loco a su público, perdiéndose en esas sensaciones que le fueron negadas.

El ángel alzó las piernas y las enredó en torno al tubo apretándolo con fuerza antes de incorporarse con algo de dificultad y quedar en la cima sobre todos ellos, mirándolos extasiada mientras aclamaban su nombre y seguían arrojando cosas que le encantaban.

Enrolló una de sus piernas atorando el pie de tal manera en que le sostenía y se sujetó fuerte con una mano antes de estirar la otra pierna cuan larga era apuntando hacia arriba y ella se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que podía con los ojos cerrados y una perezosa sonrisa surcando su rostro. El tubo comenzó a girar con ella en la misma posición recibiendo las alabanzas, volviendo a sentirse en el cielo luego de haber sido arrojada sin más, sintiendo que ese momento era todo lo que importaba.

Dean le dio una calada al cigarro que casi se consumía por completo mientras aquel hermoso ángel desenroscaba sus piernas del tubo e iba bajando, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies, parecía ser que caminaba sobre los dedos mientras seguía dando vueltas, pegando la pelvis al metal, balanceándose a ese ritmo que tenía a todos envueltos, inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas sobre diamantes y monedas, haciéndolos suyos, formando parte de ellos como un objeto más brillante con el que se podía pagar.

Dean tomó su vaso con lo que parecía ser whiskey y lo bebió de un trago contemplándola sólo a ella, viendo como sus ojos se encendían y un halo coronaba su cabeza haciendo que todos se volvieran locos mientras una débil luz azulada recorría su plumaje. Sus ojos eran dos faros atrayendo a cualquiera que quisiera tomar un poco de lo que ella ofrecía coronándose a sí misma como el dios de aquellos monstruos, siendo alabada y recibiendo las ofrendas.

Sonreía jadeante y extasiada, lucía despeinada y aún así divina mientras la luz que emanaba de ella era perseguida por sus manos casi arañando su piel, como si quisiera mostrar lo que se encontraba dentro.

La música fue haciéndose más pausada mientras ella se volvía más ruidosa, como quien está alcanzando el orgasmo haciendo que Dean sintiera sus pantalones apretar y contemplara con envidia a quien estaba cerca a ella, a quien escuchaba sus jadeos y veía aquel pecho subir y bajar mientras sus ojos eran iluminados y se frotaba contra su mano antes de deslizarla hacia su cuello de manera lenta.

El cazador se lamió los labios al verla aparecer un collar de diamantes en torno a su cuello antes de que sus manos se movieran de manera elegante sobre su cabeza y una corona de picos dorados la decorara contrastando con su halo.

La sangre emanó de sus ojos en llanto deslizándose con lentitud sobre sus mejillas mientras la música llegaba a su final y ella recibía las ovaciones con una sonrisa sabiendo, sin temor a equivocarse, que ahora ella tenía todo.

Dean se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se dirigió al fondo ignorando los gritos, las ovaciones de aquellos seres impuros que se encontraban a centímetros de un ángel. Caminó decidido hasta esa puerta negra donde se encontraba un demonio de recipiente femenino vistiendo solamente una bata de seda. Sonrió gustosa al mirarlo después de tanto tiempo pero Dean era un hombre con una sola cosa en mente.

—Bueno verte por aquí, querido—habló Abbadon pasando su cabello rojo por su hombro— ¿A quién quieres que te mande hoy? ¿La habitación de siempre?

—Quiero al ángel—gruñó el cazador sacando un fajo de billetes que puso en la palma de la mano de Abbadon—Y lo quiero enseguida.

—Por cien dólares más te doy la habitación donde pueden tener público—sugirió enarcando las cejas—No eres el único que ha perdido la razón por el ángel, tendrás que compartir, Dean.

—No esta noche—gruñó el cazador abriendo la puerta—No quiero la habitación con público. El ángel no está disponible para nadie más esta noche—le sonrió ladinamente—Si hay algún problema llama a Crowley—Abbadon chasqueó la lengua mientras asentía en su dirección.

—Subirá enseguida—Dean asintió—Por cierto, su nombre es Castiel.

Dean repitió aquel nombre hacia sus adentros mientras subía los escalones que llevaban a esas habitaciones especiales para los encuentros.

La habitación que Dean solía usar se encontraba en el pasillo de la derecha al fondo flaqueada por dos floreros repletos de rosas y gardenias que daban un toque sofisticado a todo eso; anduvo por aquel pasillo mientras miraba las paredes cubiertas de tapiz rojo, casi rosado, hasta la puerta blanca que era su preferida.

Una vez que entró sintió familiar aquello; las paredes eran rosas, pero de un suave rosa pastel, mientras el piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra blanca y esponjosa. Dean se quitó los zapatos colocándolos junto a la puerta, andando hacia aquella cama matrimonial de impecables sábanas blancas y almohadas mullidas que parecían tragarlo por completo si lo intentaba; había un mini-bar cerca, un baño y lámparas.

También le gustaba porque había cuadros de ángeles, del cielo y de cosas un tanto religiosas que causaban risa cuando Dean se tiraba a un demonio en esa alcoba.

Se quitó la chaqueta arrojándola al suelo mientras se dedicaba a esperar sintiéndose terriblemente ansioso, sediento, sudoroso. Era equiparable a andar caminando bajo el sol durante horas y sólo ansiando la sombra que cualquier árbol te brindaba, un vaso de agua helada que refrescaría cada una de sus células. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón y miró fijamente el techo encontrándose reflejado en el enorme espejo que estaba sobre él.

Se miró unos segundos sintiéndose extraño, casi con ensoñación dejando que la ansiedad fuera deslizándose de entre sus dedos conforme pasaban los segundos hasta sumirlo en una calma absoluta. Contempló los ojos verdes que le miraban desde el techo, la barba que no se había rasurado y el cabello desordenado sobre su cabeza. Admiró la ropa de hace tres días y en como el bulto en sus pantalones no parecía disminuir.

Cerró los ojos pensando en aquel ángel, en su forma de moverse, en el sedoso cabello oscuro y los ojos como estrellas.

— ¿Se ha dormido?

Una voz cantarina, suave y pausada, lo sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que abriera los ojos y se incorporara de golpe encontrándose con el ángel frente a él; de cerca lucía terriblemente hermosa lejos de esas luces incandescentes y el humo del tabaco. Su cabello caía por sus hombros hasta casi llegar a su cintura, la corona y el collar seguían en su lugar mientras las manchas de sangre seguían profanando sus mejillas. Seguía descalza y sus alas se encontraban plegadas y se arrastraban en la alfombra. El hueso de su cadera seguía resaltando, sus piernas dirigían a un triangulo de satín azul haciendo que Dean apretara los labios.

—Castiel—fue lo único que pudo decir al mirarla.

Castiel dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse, Dean extendió un brazo mientras sus dedos picaban por acariciarla, suspirando al sentir la suave piel bajo la yema de ellos.

Se inclinó presionando la frente contra su vientre preguntándose cómo alguien así había llegado a aquel lugar, ¿cómo perdió el paraíso? ¿Por qué aquel hermoso ángel había caído de la gracia divina? Ladeó ligeramente el rostro sobre su piel y trazando una línea con la punta de la nariz, extasiado ante la idea de estar tocando lo divino.

No obstante Castiel no habló mucho así que se puso en acción sabiendo que mientras menos se demorara más rápido podría desaparecer en su alcoba.

Sintió las ásperas manos del cazador por su piel haciéndola cerrar los ojos; él no olía a azufre, no tenía uñas que iban a atravesarla y sus dientes no iban a arrancar la piel de su cuello. Era un simple hombre que sólo deseaba su compañía por aquella noche, quizá esperando encontrar consuelo en lo divino que se le negó en alguna parte de su vida, arrastrándose hacia la luz después de permanecer en la oscuridad.

El hombre deslizó sus manos hacia las bragas de satén azul cielo, deslizándolas con lentitud por aquellas piernas hasta decorar los tobillos, siguiendo su camino con los ojos mientras sus manos iban a los muslos, acariciando la delicada piel y sintiendo su suavidad bajo la yema de los dedos, tan lisa que parecía ser tallada en mármol.

Deslizó sus manos de arriba abajo antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar a la hermosa criatura que se alzaba sobre él contemplándolo con ojos brillantes en expectativa, siendo paciente con él a pesar de estarse tomando su tiempo.

Por un momento se sintió como si fuera a caer de rodillas ante ella, sus piernas temblaron a pesar de encontrarse sentado mientras sus ojos se sentían anclados a aquel rostro.

Castiel sonrió débilmente inclinándose sobre él, alzando las manos mientras acunaba sus mejillas con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarlo mientras su cabello caía en cascada por su rostro hasta ocultarlo en sombras y el único color que Dean pudo apreciar fue el azul en su mirada. Castiel le miró interesada durante unos segundos mientras Dean sentía sus dedos seguir las líneas de su mandíbula, los sentía pasar por el puente de su nariz y contorneaban sus labios con la punta de las uñas, tan largas y bonitas que causaban fascinación.

El ángel se inclinó un poco más y colocó sus labios sobre los de Dean acariciándolo con su cabello. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras lo besaba con fervor, le otorgaba lo divino en un simple acto carnal haciendo que el cazador se entregara a ella por completo, subiendo sus manos hasta el secreto que escondían sus muslos, acariciándolo con ansiedad antes de envolverla con ambos brazos y atraerla a él mientras el ángel se acomodaba en su regazo y extendía las alas a su espalda hasta abarcarlo todo.

Dean la acorraló en la cama y se hundió en ella con profundidad mientras Castiel se veía reflejada en el espejo sobre ellos; se veía a sí misma dispuesta ante aquel mortal, sentía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas tensarse de manera placentera, veía sus alas extenderse sobre el colchón mientras sus ojos brillaban y su boca se abría en un silencioso sonido de placer a la par que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a aquel hombre.

Siempre era lo mismo, noche tras noche desde su caída era lo mismo; diferente monstruo, misma tarea, unas veces más fácil que otras, algunos más acomedido que otros pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Cass era simplemente utilizada por un placer mortal.

Pero, a cambio de eso, ella era venerada. Se sabía deseada, siendo amada por aquellas criaturas que habían caído de la gracia de su padre, alabada por los seres que habían vivido en la oscuridad sintiendo que ella era ese rayo de divinidad que iba a otorgarles la misericordia, que le regresaría las cosas perdidas haciendo que Castiel se sintiera en la cima. Se le arrojó del paraíso pero a cambio se le otorgó su propio reino.

Aquel hombre se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos haciendo que Castiel se concentrara en el alma detrás de ellos.

Era atractivo detrás de aquella barba descuidada; sus brazos se tensaban mientras sus caderas iban de atrás hacia adelante contra ella haciéndola suspirar. Sus ojos brillaron débilmente haciendo que él se entregara a ella, desmoronó los muros a su alrededor y le mostró todo lo que era, se entregó por completo mientras el orgasmo le atravesaba demasiado rápido como para disfrutarlo propiamente, cortándole el aliento y corriéndose dentro de ella haciendo que Castiel le acariciara la mejilla.

Ella volvía a ser la piedad, la misericordia que almas torturadas buscaban en algún momento, lo divino que creían lejano ante ellos entregándose por completo, haciéndolos sentir dignos mientras se mancillaba un poco más con aquel acto de lujuria.

El hombre se dejó hacer a su lado sin aliento mientras Castiel se sentaba en la cama apartando su cabello del rostro mirándolo de reojo, encontrando interesante la cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban su pecho.

—No eres como los otros cazadores, ¿cierto?—cuestionó el ángel haciendo que Dean la mirara con interés.

—Soy el mejor de todos—declaró sin aliento—Soy Dean, por cierto.

Castiel repitió aquel nombre para sus adentros sintiendo extraño que sólo contuviera tres letras. Dean le miró morderse el labio y mirar confundida al frente, como si su nombre fuera algo totalmente nuevo para ella a pesar de ser de lo más ordinario. Castiel, sin embargo, no hablaba mucho así que miró a Dean de nuevo.

— ¿Me vas a solicitar toda la noche o me puedo retirar?—preguntó de manera dudosa—Si es todo tengo que ir a limpiarme, a otros con un olfato más sensible no les gusta que huela al anterior y…

— ¿Por qué no te quedas?—cuestionó Dean mirándola fijamente—Y prometo contarte una historia.

Los ojos del ángel brillaron llenos de curiosidad y lo pensó durante un momento antes de asentir, colocándose junto a Dean mientras éste le contaba una historia mirándolos a ambos reflejados en el techo sobre su cabeza.

…

Dean miró fijamente a la pelinegra mientras ella inhalaba un par de líneas blancas sobre el cristal antes de incorporarse e ir hacia él, sonriendo y mucho más relajada.

Después de la cantidad de cocaína que la veía consumir cualquiera pensaría que iba a darle una sobredosis pero Castiel ya le había explicado que las drogas no le afectaban igual, que en realidad el efecto se le pasaba muy rápido y prefería estar drogada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus razones tendría, por supuesto, y la chica no había querido explicárselas, incluso había dudado ante el hecho de convivir más con él hasta casi ser su único cliente en unas semanas pero el cazador supo ganársela con esos obsequios que le encantaban, con esa droga que la ponía contenta y adormilada durante un par de horas antes de regresarla a esa realidad donde convivía rodeada de monstruos demasiado lejos de su hogar.

Incluso con drogas en su sistema era capaz de ignorar las plumas que caían de sus alas.

Dean la recibió en su regazo, acomodándola con ambas piernas a sus costados mientras ella sonreía; le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar antes de ir a la nariz y limpiarla sintiéndose de pronto tan molesto al verla en esa situación, al sentir que aquello sólo era una jaula para ella mientras la mantenían lo suficientemente distraída como para notarlo por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Por qué te expulsaron del cielo, Cass?—cuestionó Dean sin más.

—Porque envidié lo que los humanos tenían—respondió la chica sin más antes de mirarlo—Ellos tienen tantas opciones y yo solamente debía acatar órdenes—Cass se estiró hasta tomar la botella de lo que fuera que bebía Dean y vaciar la mitad de un trago—Incluso ahora siguen teniendo más que yo—masculló con fastidio.

En el cielo, ver lo que ellos tenían hizo que Castiel lo anhelara más que nada en el mundo, desobedeciendo en más de una ocasión sus órdenes con tal de acercarse más a lo que ellos tenían, deseando experimentarlo de primera mano, observarlo de cerca.

Claro que cuando la expulsaron estuvo muy asustada pero Crowley le brindó, sin saberlo, todo lo que ella había estado buscando mientras el demonio parecía creer que era él quien tenía el control.

Pero ahora, después de meses teniendo aquella vida, Castiel había descubierto que aunque lo tuviera todo los humanos seguían teniendo más; era esa chispa de vida que veía en sus ojos, era esa extraña razón de hacer las cosas que los hacía reír o los hacía disfrutar. Era ese placer al que Dean se entregó la primera noche que estuvieron juntos mientras que ella no había sentido nada salvo el placer de ser adorada.

— ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?—el cazador le quitó la botella y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas sacándola de sus pensamientos—Podrías haber ido a cualquier parte.

—Lo sé, no eres el único que me lo ha preguntado—el recordar que Cass estaba con otros hacía que Dean se pusiera de malas—Al contrario de la creencia popular, Crowley no me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad y todos quieren parecer un héroe ante mis ojos prometiendo sacarme de una prisión que no existe—Castiel giró en el regazo de Dean y se acomodó mirando al frente, alzando una pierna mientras señalaba la cama—Todo esto es lo que se me negó y Crowley me lo entregó en bandeja de plata. Es placentero.

— ¿Y no quieres más?

Cass frunció el ceño ante las palabras del cazador, mirando fijamente la cama revuelta frente a ella y la ropa en el suelo; si era honesta aquella era una imagen muy común en su nueva vida, lo mismo una y otra vez sin parar sólo que el acompañante era el que cambiaba.

De todos, Dean era el que más pasaba por ahí, se había convertido en algo así como el favorito de Castiel lo que hacía que cada que pudiera lo tuviera en esa habitación dispuesta a quedarse toda la noche sin importar que hubiera varios solicitándola.

— ¿Qué más puedo tener?—cuestionó el ángel sonando melancólica.

—No lo sabrás, no es tan difícil después de todo—Dean la envolvió con ambos brazos estrujándola con fuerza—Si siempre te vas por lo fácil nunca sabrás lo divertido que resulta luchar por lo que quieres.

Castiel pareció pensarlo durante un momento mientras el cazador le besaba la curvatura del cuello con delicadeza, como si quisiera mantenerla en esa ensoñación mientras olisqueaba su aroma y la realidad poco a poco iba difuminándose ante los ojos de Castiel, sumergiéndose en la sensación que le otorgaba estar en esa condición mientras se derretía en brazos del cazador, flotando a la deriva, dejándose ir, siendo libre de nuevo.

…

Castiel miró fijamente al frente envolviéndose con ambos brazos mientras ajustaba el abrigo ostentoso que la cubría, una de las pocas cosas que se atrevió a conservar antes de que Crowley le pidiera que se fuera; sus alas se mantenían escondidas en su espalda provocando dolor, un par de bridas para cables sujetaban su plumaje para mantenerlas seguras, escondidas de los demás hombres y así poder andar entre ellos sin resaltar demasiado, sin ser notada por demás cazadores que quisieran lastimarla.

Cerró los ojos un momento al ver los árboles agitarse con el viento, sintiendo como su cabello se revolvía levemente mientras los dedos de sus pies eran enterrados en el pasto hasta sentir la tierra, dándole un enorme consuelo al sentirse parte de eso, al sentir todo eso a su alrededor, al escucharlo y formar parte de aquel mundo.

Lo primero a lo que renunció para obtener aquello fueron las drogas, las líneas blancas sobre mesas de cristal y a su pedestal en el mundo de los monstruos. Dejo de ser la misericordia y lo divino para muchos con tal de tener algo más para ella. Ya no era la diosa de algunos, ya no era casi nada pero parecía que lo tenía todo.

—Te he dicho que en casa no necesitas ocultar tus alas—susurraron a su espalda antes de que le quitaran el abrigo y mostraran un par de alas fuertemente amarradas a la altura de sus omoplatos yendo hacia sus pies—No quiero que te lastimes.

—Las plumas caen de ellas—susurró Castiel sin dejar de mirar al frente, sintiendo como Dean cortaba las bridas haciendo que Castiel suspirara de alivio—Son como las hojas de los árboles, caen para morir.

—Siempre podemos hacer unas almohadas con ellas—la consoló agachándose para terminar de liberarlas—Eso es, extiéndelas, anda, la brisa les hará bien.

Castiel ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras, con lentitud, obedecía a Dean sintiendo la brisa colarse por su plumaje de manera agradable, viendo varias de sus plumas caer al suelo como hojas secas en otoño antes de que la brisa las reclamara y las llevara lejos por aquel jardín.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras el cazador la abrazaba con fuerza enterrando el cabello en su melena oscura haciendo que Cass experimentara la misma sensación de verse rodeada de joyas y dinero, de verse alabada y adorada.

Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo sonriendo cuando lo encontró rebosante de nubes grises que amenazaban con soltar una tormenta sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Sus ojos brillaron mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla marcando un camino color escarlata sobre ella y sus ojos brillaban como un par de diamantes en su rostro.

El cielo era tan lejano, estaba tan distante de ella pero, en ese momento, se sintió como si aún estuviera en su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no planeaba subirlo acá pero estaba escuchando la canción hace rato así que dije why noy? Y aquí está...creo que lo escribí bajo el efecto de las hormonas así que una disculpa


End file.
